nidfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
NiGHTS
leftAttention ! Cette fiche peut contenir des Spoilers ! Il vaut mieux pour toi de terminer le jeu avant de continuer ton exploration ici . NiGHTS (ツ イ ツ Naitsu) est un Nightmaren de premier niveau créé par le dieu de Nightmare: Wizeman. En désaccord avec ses objectifs (étendre son empire de cauchemars et détruire Nightopia) Il s'est rebellé contre lui. Reala est l'autre premier niveau, et le seul Nightmaren qui correspond à NiGHTS au niveau des pouvoirs. En raison des différences de personnalités et de buts, lui et NiGHTS sont des rivaux NiGHTS a la capacité de dualiser avec les visiteurs, un processus où NiGHTS et le visiteur fusionnent en un. Cette capacité, lorsqu'elle est utilisée avec un Visiteur portant une Ideya rouge, permet à NiGHTS d'échapper aux Ideya’s Capture. Il est probable que NiGHTS reflète les archétypes jungiens «ombre» et «enfant éternel». Personnalité Dans NiGHTS Into Dreams, la personnalité de NiGHTS semble être laissée intentionnellement vague, bien que NiGHTS soit un personnage malicieux et soit presque toujours vu avec un sourire sur son visage. En outre, NiGHTS se déplace d'une manière voyante et fière. NiGHTS a tendance à prendre une expression calme la plupart du temps, ce qui semble être en contraste avec la personnalité plus excitable de NiGHTS dans Journey of Dreams. Certaines personnes ont également interprété NiGHTS comme étant plus cauchemardesque ou croient que NiGHTS est censé être ce que le spectateur veut qu'il soit. Dans Journey of Dreams, NiGHTS présente une personnalité énergique, curieuse et amusante. Le manuel stipule que NiGHTS va effrayer ou se moquer des gens, et n'a pas un fort sentiment de bien et de mal. Cela dit, NiGHTS montre une nature douce tout au long du jeu et les taquineries restent légères, bien que NiGHTS soit impatient et impulsif. NiGHTS appelle également à un «combat équitable» lorsque Reala trompe NiGHTS, indiquant un sentiment d'honneur offensé. NiGHTS est très fier et agit avec brio, se moquant quand Owl indique qu'ils pourraient être effrayés et semble faire une déclaration pour relever les défis de Reala sans aide. NiGHTS n'aime pas révéler son identité de Nightmaren et est mécontent quand Reala se réfère à eux comme tel. Helen est horrifiée d'apprendre que NiGHTS est un Nightmaren, NiGHTS est profondément bouleversé par cette réaction et est trop distrait quand Reala paraloops Helen. Cela montre probablement que NiGHTS veut avoir des amis et se sent rejeté quand les gens le juge lorsqu’ils apprenent qu’il est un Nightmaren. Apparence NiGHTS, dans sa conception la plus récente, a une forme mince et humanoïde, une peau beige et de grands yeux bleus/violets avec des pupilles fendues verticales. Les mains et la tête de NiGHTS ne sont pas reliées à un corps visible, Son corps semblant être seulement apparent par ses vêtements. Il porte un uniforme violet et blanc; ou éventuellement pourpre avec une chemise blanche; les manches sont amples avec des poignets violets et jaunes. Les vêtements de NiGHTS sont brodés de fil d'argent sur les bras et les jambes. NiGHTS porte également une veste rose et rouge accentuée avec des boutons étoiles jaunes et une bordure jaune, avec des clous de cristal bleu dans le col. Une petite collerette orange est situé à l'intérieur du col de la veste. Ses bottes sont à moitiées roses et violettes, rayées de jaune entre les deux. Au sommet sa tête se trouve un chapeau de bouffon à deux cornes rayées de violet. Une caractéristique notable sur NiGHTS est le grand bijou rouge-rose sur sa poitrine. Le but et l'origine de ce bijou sont inconnus ; il est communément considéré comme un Ideya rouge ou peut-être une idée mixte, et / ou permet à NiGHTS de dualiser. Ce bijou correspond à celui du personnage de NiGHTS et semble être lié au bijou de Reala. Rôles NiGHTS Into Dreams... NiGHTS est un Nightmaren de 1er niveau (le plus avancé et le plus puissant) créé par Wizeman. Il était très espiègle et détestait être commandé. Après s'être rebellé contre Wizeman, NiGHTS est emprisonné dans un palais d'Ideya. La seule façon de libérer NiGHTS de sa prison est de fusionner avec Claris ou Elliot qui possèdent l'Ideya Rouge du Courage. NiGHTS les aide à récupérer leur Ideyas volés par les Nightmarens, mais leur liberté n'est que temporaire. Si le temps s'épuise, NiGHTS sera ramené au Palais des Ideyas, laissant l'enfant retrouver son chemin vers NiGHTS et essayer à nouveau. Les enfants ont perdu leurs Ideyas à cause du stress dans le monde éveillé et sont devenus des cibles pour les cauchemars. NiGHTS est désireux de perturber le plan de Wizeman et aide les enfants à conquérir leurs peurs, à récupérer leurs Ideyas chaque nuit, et finalement à vaincre Wizeman. NiGHTS Journey of Dreams... Quelque temps après les événements de NiGHTS Into Dreams, NiGHTS entre en contact avec deux nouveaux visiteurs de la ville de Bellbridge, Will et Helen, qui possèdent un Ideya du Courage. Cela leur donne la force de libérer NiGHTS quand il est rapidement emprisonné au début de chaque histoire par Reala et ses sous-fifres. NiGHTS s'égare souvent tout au long du jeu, laissant le joueur contrôler le visiteur. Cela se produit le plus souvent à Dream Gate, laissant le Visiteur rencontrer NiGHTS au-delà des Portes de Nightopia (ou flottant près de la fontaine de Dream Gate si vous voulez faire un tour). NiGHTS et les visiteurs affrontent des Nightmarens de second niveau et même Reala. Dans la fin normale, Wizeman devient frustré avec ses serviteurs et intervient pour prendre NiGHTS lui-même, entraînant Helen aussi. NiGHTS est alors emprisonné sur le sommet de la tour de Bellbridge et est sauvé par les enfants après avoir libéré le vrai pouvoir de l'Ideya de Courage. Ils font face à Wizeman, se divisant en deux NiGHTS pour arrêter ses plans diaboliques. Quand il est vaincu, les enfants se réveillent avec une détermination renouvelée. Dans la Vraie Fin, l'Ideya de l'Espoir apparaît dans l'escalier, mais Wizeman attend. NiGHTS est assommé et traîné seul, avec Wizeman prévoyant d'enlever la conscience de NiGHTS et de le remplacer par une autre qui lui obéira. Les enfants réalisent finalement les erreurs qu'ils ont commises et acquièrent une nouvelle résolution, sautant dans l'abîme pour sauver NiGHTS, malheureusement Reala apparaît une fois qu'ils ont libéré NiGHTS et NiGHTS le combat une dernière fois pour atteindre Wizeman. Alors que l'obscurité enveloppe Bellbridge, les trois Dualize et affrontent Wizeman ensemble, mais il se moque de NiGHTS en sachant que dès que Wizeman sera vaincu, toutes ses créations disparaitront avec lui. Les enfants ne peuvent pas supporter de perdre NiGHTS, mais sont rassurés de leur propre force et libre arbitre, alors ils travaillent ensemble pour le vaincre. Après que NiGHTS, Will et Helen aient vaincu Wizeman, NIGHTS s'incline avant de disparaître dans la lumière blanche. On ne sait pas si NiGHTS "a disparu pour toujours" puisqu’après les crédits l'enfant de votre choix est vu en train de dormir dans son lit et puis la caméra se dirige vers la tour de l'horloge où vous pouvez voir NiGHTS sur le dessus de la flèche, la flûte imaginaire en main, en veillant paisiblement sur la ville. Il est possible que cela signifie qu’il ait disparu des rêves de Will et Helen pour toujours et pas de la Dimension de Nuit en général'.' Un autre jeu NiGHTS n'est pas confirmé. Bien qu'il y ait un désir, et une demande, pour d'autres jeux NiGHTS, la décision est entre les mains de SEGA et de la Sonic Team. Abilitées Fly : NiGHTS possède de grandes capacités de vol et est rapide et gracieux, ceci est notable parmi les Nightmarens, qui volent typiquement. Dans NiGHTS Into Dreams, NiGHTS peut voler à travers un cerceau pour activer un ruban de tour, ce qui permet au joueur de gagner des points en effectuant des cascades. Dualize: NiGHTS a la capacité de Dualiser avec les Visiteurs, et donc NiGHTS et un Visiteur peut s'assimiler les uns avec les autres ou devenir synchronisés, pour ce faire les deux doivent toucher ou au moins se tenir par la main. Alors qu'ils sont Dualisés, le Visiteur devient littéralement NiGHTS et l'un ou l'autre peut contrôler les mouvements de l'autre, principalement NiGHTS. Cela les aide aussi à échapper à la «capture de NiGHTS» en tant que Dualisation avec un Visiteur qui possède l'Ideya Rouge du Courage, ce qui suffit à libérer le NiGHTS de la cage. C'est une capacité requise lors de l'utilisation de NiGHTS dans les deux jeux. Drill Dash: NiGHTS peut également utiliser une attaque appelée Drill Dash, qui est l'attaque la plus élémentaire. Avec cette capacité, ils sont capables d'attaquer et de vaincre un simple Nightmaren de 3ème niveau. Le Drill Dash peut également aider NiGHTS à se déplacer ou à voler deux fois plus vite simplement pour rattraper Goodles dans Nights: Journey of Dreams. Le Drill Dash est une référence possible au Spin Dash de Sonic the Hedgehog car les deux capacités nécessitent une forme de rotation (Sonic tourne dans une balle hérissée alors que NiGHTS tourne dans une spirale ou une vis) et peuvent être utilisées pour attaquer les ennemis et se déplacer plus rapidement. Force: Dans une certaine mesure, NiGHTS a une force supérieure à celle d'une personne normale, car elle peut déplacer des objets et blesser des créatures (ou, dans ce cas, un Nightmaren) de trois à quatre fois leur taille. Transformation: NiGHTS est également capable de se transformer en bateau et en montagnes russes, ainsi que de rouler en boule pour faire rouler des glissades (une référence possible au personnage titre de Sonic Team, Sonic the Hedgehog). Dans Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, NiGHTS est capable de prendre la forme d'une voiture de course, d'un hors-bord et d'un avion à réaction. Dans Journey of Dreams, certaines transformations, telles que le dragon (imperméable au vent), la fusée (accélération) et le dauphin (nager dans l'eau) nécessitent l'utilisation de Personas, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Paraloops: NiGHTS peut créer des petits portails appelés Paraloops avec «Twinkle Dust» qui émet de ses mains en volant dans un cercle. Cette capacité envoie qui ou quoi que ce soit dans un espace inconnu, mais dans NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, le Paraloop envoie simplement des Nightopians (et apparemment des Nightmarens) au monde de My Dream. Cette capacité est également utile pour la collecte de Blue Chips et de certains autres objets. Le Paraloop de NiGHTS est considéré comme un marteau pour les objets qu'ils ont collectés et un portail vers d'autres endroits pour les créatures. Dream Flute: Si considéré comme une capacité, NiGHTS possède ce qu'on appelle la flûte de rêve, qui est un instrument invisible ou autrement imaginaire que joue NiGHTS, généralement quand ils sont seuls, pour les garder calmes, détendus et en paix. Quand on entend NiGHTS jouer de la flûte, la musique est presque toujours la version flûte de leur propre chanson "Dreams Dreams". Energy Bolt Projection: Dans certains jeux, NiGHTS peut tirer des boulons d'énergie violets profonds. NiGHTS Mode : NiGHTS va s'envoyer dans le ciel nocturne avec l'ennemi, dans lequel NIGHTS tirera une puissante explosion d'énergie, puis fera en sorte que la lune projette un rayon de lunaire sur la cible. Dream Diamond: NiGHTS invoque un diamant bleu, et peut lui faire tirer un rayon d'énergie bleue. NiGHTS provient du monde des rêves (Night Dimension) et prend forme en fonction des pensées, des idées, des personnalités et de la volonté des Visiteurs (humains du monde éveillé). NiGHTS vit aux côtés de Owl, un hibou brun qui agit comme l'aîné et guide dans NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, et les Nightopians. NiGHTS cependant, est un Nightmaren et désormais, l'origine de sa création est dans le royaume sombre de Nightmare. NiGHTS fait ce qu'il peut pour empêcher Wizeman de prendre le contrôle de la Night Dimension. Interactions avec les autres personnages Les visiteurs (Claris, Elliot, Will et Helen): NIGHTS est gentil envers les enfants dans les deux jeux, aidant tous les quatre à vaincre Wizeman à deux reprises. NiGHTS aide les enfants autour de différents mondes de rêves et travaille avec eux pour vaincre de nombreux Nightmarens et surmonter leurs peurs. Owl: NiGHTS semble avoir des sentiments mitigés à propos de Owl, le trouvant étrange mais fatiguant. NiGHTS a tendance à se montrer impoli envers Owl en étant extrêmement rapide à interrompre ou à pousser Owl sur son chemin lorsqu'il essaie d'enseigner quelque chose. NiGHTS est également un test de la patience de Owl, mais Owl se réfère à NiGHTS comme un «coquin insouciant» d'une manière amicale. Wizeman: NiGHTS a une haine particulière pour Wizeman et est heureux de mettre fin à ses objectifs, alors qu'il est déclaré que NiGHTS est en désaccord avec les objectifs de Wizeman. Il n'est pas clair quant aux raisons exactes, bien qu'il semble probable qu'à tout du moins, NiGHTS valorise simplement la liberté pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres. Reala: La relation de NiGHTS et de Reala est maladroite et semble refléter des sentiments de trahison réciproques, NiGHTS essaye d'éloigner Reala et Reala essaye de persuader NiGHTS de retourner à Wizeman, avant que la situation ne dégénère en combat. Création et Conception Naoto Oshima était le concepteur original de NiGHTS et Kazuyuki Hoshino était le concepteur du personnage pour le jeu vidéo Nights into Dreams. Bien que NiGHTS into Dreams soit resté sans suite pendant plus d'une décennie, le personnage a continué à apparaître dans les jeux développés par Sonic Team en tant que caméo, montrant beaucoup d'affection pour le personnage et le jeu. Cela a conduit à la suite, NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Naoto Oshima avait quitté Sega à ce moment-là, alors Kazuyuki Hoshino a été placé en charge de la conception de personnages pour NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Takashi Lizuka, le concepteur principal du jeu, a déclaré qu'il pensait qu'avec Hoshino, ils ont capturé le style utilisé pour le personnage dans le jeu original. Sonic Team voulait que NiGHTS plaise à un large public et soit accessible à tout le monde, quel que soit son sexe, il a donc été clair que le personnage n'avait pas de sexe en soi. On croit aussi parfois que leur sexe apparent dépend du Visiteur avec lequel NiGHTS interagit. Apparitions NiGHTS est également apparu dans NiGHTS Into Dreams d'Archie Comics ainsi que dans 3 autres mini-séries Comics sur NiGHTS qui vient dans le monde réel. NiGHTS est aussi un personnage jouable dans Sega Superstars, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity et Sega Superstar Tennis. Cependant, dans Sonic Riders et Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity, NiGHTS ne peut pas parler. Aussi, dans Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity et Sega Superstar Tennis, l'apparence de NiGHTS est celle de NiGHTS dans NiGHTS : Journey Of Dreams. Les joueurs peuvent également voler comme NiGHTS à travers des nuits familières dans des paysages de rêves dans Sega Superstars qui impliquait l'utilisation d'une caméra spéciale de détection de mouvement appelée EyeToy. Christmas NiGHTS Into Dreams NiGHTS a joué dans un jeu de démonstration à un seul niveau pour la Sega Saturn appelé Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams qui présentait de nombreux événements liés aux dates non disponibles dans le jeu original. Pendant la saison de Noël, la tenue de NiGHTS se transforme en une tenue rouge et blanche semblable à celle du Père Noël afin de s'adapter au changement de décor. Autres Caméos Au fil des années, NiGHTS a fait beaucoup de caméos dans d'autres jeux de la Sonic Team, y compris Sonic Adventure et Sonic Adventure DX (dans le niveau Casinopolis), Sonic Adventure 2 (dans les niveaux City Escape et Radical Highway), Shadow the Hedgehog, dans Lethal Highway, l'écran titre apparaît dans un panneau publicitaire sans texte. Dans Sonic Adventure et Sonic Adventure 2, le joueur peut lever un Chao qui ressemble à NiGHTS en leur donnant des animaux Fly et Chaos Drives. NiGHTS apparaît également dans la partie flipper de Sonic et a son propre flipper sur le thème de NiGHTS Into Dreams. Une autre apparition est dans Billy Hatcher et l'oeuf géant en tant que créature éclosable. Le chapeau de cirque dans Billy Hatcher et l'oeuf géant ressemble au chapeau de bouffon violet de NiGHTS et vous permet de rouler un oeuf en marchant dessus. NiGHTS apparaît également dans Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Shuffle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Battle, la version 3DS de Sonic Generations, Sonic Lost World et plus récemment dans Sonic Runners. Son costume apparait également en temps que DLC bonus dans le jeu Sonic Forces. NiGHTS a également fait une apparition dans Phantasy Star Online I & II Plus, dans une quête Episode 2. NiGHTS est également apparu dans Sonic et SEGA All-Stars Racing en tant que drapeau vacillant (remplissant un rôle similaire à celui de Lakitu dans la série Mario Kart). Selon Sega, l'ajout de NiGHTS a été fait à la dernière minute parce que les fans exigeaient leur inclusion dans le jeu. Sega a également rumeur que NiGHTS pourrait devenir un personnage téléchargeable jouable basé sur les ventes du jeu. NiGHTS est un personnage déverrouillable, aux côtés de Reala, dans la suite, Sonic et All-Stars Racing Transformed. Les deux peuvent être obtenus grâce aux courses de trophées en mode carrière en ayant suffisamment d'étoiles et en les déverrouillant après les avoir atteintes. Divers * Bien que NiGHTS soit techniquement sans sexe, il est généralement considéré comme un «garçon» dans le dialogue dans le jeu pour simplifier la question en faisant référence à quelque chose comme un «ça» serait considéré comme impoli. Bien qu'il ai un ton féminin à sa voix, elle devait ressembler à celle d'un enfant, car les rêveurs sont des enfants. * Plusieurs des étapes de casino, de carnaval et de bingo dans les jeux Sonic ont été nommées et/ou d'après NiGHTS (c.-à-d. un jeu de flipper dans Casinopolis dans Sonic Adventure). * Selon Naoto Oshima, NiGHTS ressemble beaucoup à Peter Pan. Un personnage créé par l'auteur anglais d'origine écossaise JM Barrie (bien que NiGHTS soit plus proche de la version de Disney en 1953 du personnage de Bobby Driscoll, quoique moins pompeux et discret). Ils sont tous les deux capables de voler et les mouvements aériens comme des flips et des rebondissements, sont enfantins, ils ne grandissent jamais ou ne vieillissent jamais, et emmènent les enfants avec eux dans des aventures dans leurs mondes. La seule différence est que Neverland est un "vrai" lieu physique (au moins dans le roman original et l'adaptation cinématographique de Warner Brothers) tandis que Nightopia est un monde de rêve qui existe dans une autre dimension et ne peut être visité que dans les rêves. * NiGHTS a également un hôtel à son nom, comme on peut le voir dans Sonic Adventure 2 et Sonic Generations à Radical Highway. Il a également son équipement comme contenu téléchargeable pour l'avatar dans le jeu, "Sonic Forces". * Pour une raison quelconque, tous les caméos de NiGHTS à l'arrière-plan de Radical Highway dans Sonic Adventure 2 ont été supprimés et remplacés par des images de Chaos dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver. * NiGHTS est apparu dans plus de jeux Sonic que dans ses propres jeux. * NiGHTS est considéré par certains comme un personnage mineur de Sonic the Hedgehog car ils ont été créés par Sonic Team et ont été référencés plusieurs fois dans l'univers de Sonic. Cependant, un jeu de croisement n'a jamais été planifié. * Dans Sonic Riders, l'annonceur passe d'un sexe à l'autre lorsqu'il décrit les actions entreprises par NiGHTS. Comme lors de la prise de fuite "On dirait que NiGHTS a juste grandi des ailes parce qu'il vole" et lors de l'atterrissage d'un combo de tours parfait "Et elle fait un bon atterrissage!", Entre autre * Lors d'une discussion avec un fan, l'actrice de la voix de NiGHTS. Julissa Aguirre, a déclaré que l'inspiration pour sa voix pour NiGHTS vient d'Hermione Granger joué par Emma Watson dans les films Harry Potter.. Gallerie Marens1.jpg B-nights-journey-of-dreams-wallpaper.jpg Wiki-background Download 1 by andx1251-d9b1pwm.jpg 219950 screenshots 2013-06-05 00004.jpg NiD.gif Nights 2.png Community-header-background Références * 1NiGHTS into Dreams: otra mascota olvidada de SEGA. Review in spanish from blog The Past is Now # ↑ NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams manual "Characters: NiGHTS" # ↑ NiGHTS into Dreams manual "Cast introduction: NiGHTS" # ↑ http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2007/12/interview_takashi_iizuka_talks_nights * https://nid.wikia.com/wiki/NiGHTS Catégorie:NiGHTS Catégorie:NiGHTS Into Dreams Catégorie:NiGHTS Journey of Dreams Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Nightmarens Catégorie:Nightmarens (NiGHTS Into Dreams) Catégorie:Nightmarens (NiGHTS Journey of Dreams)